The Food Truck Diaries
About "The Food Truck Diaries" is a regular column written by Adam Borowitz, for the Tucson Weekly, a southern Arizona newspaper. Adam drives around Tucson, finds new food trucks and carts, samples their food, interviews the owners/operators and writes about it. Archives * Borowitz, Adam. "The Food Truck Diaries," Volume 26: Pin-Up Pastries", Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), FRI, NOV 11, 2011. * Borowitz, Adam. "The Food Truck Diaries," Volume 25: Cyclopsicle", Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), THU, NOV 3, 2011. * Borowitz, Adam. "The Food Truck Diaries," Volume 24: KBORK, Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), THU, OCT 20, 2011. * Borowitz, Adam. "The Food Truck Diaries," Volume 23: Peddler on the Path, Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), WED, SEP 7, 2011. * Borowitz, Adam. "The Food Truck Diaries," Volume 22: Shaka Shave Ice, Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), TUE, AUG 23, 2011. * Borowitz, Adam. "The Food Truck Diaries," Volume 21: Mexico City Kitchen, Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), THU, AUG 11, 2011. * Borowitz, Adam. "The Food Truck Diaries," Volume 20: El Ta'Comiendo", Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), MON, JUL 11, 2011. * Borowitz, Adam. "The Food Truck Diaries," Volume 19: DaKine Hawaiian Shave Ice,Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), FRI, JUL 8, 2011. * Gibson, Dan. TucsonWeeklyTV.com: "The Food Truck Diaries," Volume 18: Sonoran Snoballs, Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), THU, JUN 30, 2011. * Borowitz, Adam. "The Food Truck Diaries," Volume 17: Whatachon, Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), WED, JUN 29, 2011. * Borowitz, Adam. "The Food Truck Diaries," Volume 16: Food Truckin’ With Chef Janos Wilder, Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), WED, JUN 1, 2011. * Borowitz, Adam. "The Food Truck Diaries," Volume 15: The Rolling Chef, Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), TUE, MAY 24, 2011. * Borowitz, Adam. "The Food Truck Diaries," Volume 14: Angela's Mexican Food, Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), THU, MAY 5, 2001. * Borowitz, Adam. "The Food Truck Diaries," Volume 13: The Future of Tucson Food Trucks, Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), FRI, APR 29, 2011. * Borowitz, Adam. "The Food Truck Diaries," Volume 12: Eat-a-Burger, Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), FRI, APR 15, 2011. * Borowitz, Adam. "The Food Truck Diaries," Volume 11: Flankensteins, Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), THU, MAR 31, 2011. * Borowitz, Adam. "The Food Truck Diaries," Volume 10: Primavera Raspados and Hot Dogs, Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), FRI, MAR 11, 2011. * Borowitz, Adam. "The Food Truck Diaries," Volume Nine: Taco Fish", Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), MON, FEB 28, 2011. * Borowitz, Adam. "The Food Truck Diaries," Volume Eight: El Gorrion Burrito, Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), WED, FEB 16, 2011. * Borowitz, Adam. "The Food Truck Diaries," Volume Seven: Planet of the Crepes, Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), THU, FEB 10, 2011. * Borowitz, Adam. "The Food Truck Diaries," Volume Six: Aqui Con El Nene, Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), WED, FEB 2, 2011. * Borowitz, Adam. "The Food Truck Diaries," Volume Five: Los Tacos Del George, Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), FRI, JAN 28, 2011. * Borowitz, Adam. "The Food Truck Diaries," Volume Four: A Humble Hot Dog Cart, Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), FRI, JAN 14, 2011. * Borowitz, Adam. "The Food Truck Diaries," Volume Three: Baja Mar", Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), THU, JAN 6, 2011. * Borowitz, Adam. "The Food Truck Diaries," Volume Two: Molcas Mexican Grill, Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), THU, DEC 30, 2010. * Borowitz, Adam. "The Food Truck Diaries," El Chivo de Oro", Tucson Weekly (Tucson, Arizona), TUE, DEC 28, 2010. Category:Tucson Weekly Category:Press Category:News